Amon
|kanji = アモン |romaji = Amon |gender = Male |dungeon capturer = Alibaba Saluja |household members = Morgiana Olba Toto |metal vessel = Knife (former) Short sword (current) |magic type = Fire Magic |dungeon = 7th Dungeon |occupation = Household Member (former) Leader of the Hermit tribe (former) |affiliation = Hermit tribe (former) Alma Torran (former) |manga = Night 14 |anime = Episode 3 |japanese = |english = |cantonese = Wing-seon Can |image gallery = yes}} Amon (アモン, Amon) is Alibaba Saluja's Djinn. Amon is a fire Djinn and the Djinn of Politeness and Austerity. Amon was in the 7th Dungeon, Amon. He "gave birth" to many Familiars, which have contracts with two Household Vessels, Amol Selseila, that is used by Morgiana, and Amol Ahmor-Ghameq, that is used by Toto and Olba. He was the leader of the Hermit tribe in Alma Torran. Appearance Amon is a Djinn with the appearance of a bald, bearded old man. He wears a white cloth that covers his back and arms. Amon has long claw-like nails and, like all the Djinn, he has a third eye on his forehead. Personality Amon is usually stern and dignified, giving the impression of being a wise man. However, he is also intensely jealous as when he was depressed at Alibaba entering the dungeon Zagan. He believed Alibaba was looking to acquire another Djinn, but Amon reminded Alibaba that he was only capable of handling one. During his time in Alma Torran Amon is shown to be easily moved to tears. History Amon used to live in Alma Torran and in there he was both the chief of the hermit tribe and part of King Solomon's Household. He was in good terms with Zagan and Paimon. Amon was called "old geezer" by Zagan at that time. Amon, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. After being raised, he spent 10 years and one month in his dungeon until being captured by Alibaba. Plot Dungeon Arc Aladdin touches a vase in the last room of the Dungeon, Amon. When Amon is summoned, he appears with a question, "Who wants to be king?" He looks at Jamil, but decides that it can't be him, as his vessel is black like the night. Morgiana is out too, though Amon feels a strong desire to live coming from her. He then takes a look at Alibaba and sighs. Alibaba is unpleased with this kind of reaction, but Amon can't hear him, so he changes his size. He notices Aladdin and bows to him, calling him, "Magi". Then, Ugo shows up, much to Amon's surprise, and they have a talk.Night 14, Pages 12-18 After understanding the situation, Amon properly introduces himself as the Djinn of Politeness and Asuterity. He proclaims that Alibaba and Aladdin cleared the Dungeon. Aladdin wants to greet Amon, but he says that he knows him, as he's a Magi. Aladdin asks who the Magi is, and after getting Ugo's approval, he explains about it a little. Then, Alibaba asks what about his treasure, and Amon lets him but orders to be quiet. He asks Aladdin why did he bring such a brat, confusing him. However, Aladdin asks what's going on with him taking someone's place. Before Amon can answer, the Dungeon begins to collapse. Amon tells Alibaba and Aladdin that they won't be able to leave if they continue being laid back, but calms them down and creates the exit. He tells everyone to enter the circle he made, occasionally hurrying them when it starts taking too long. He then decides that he should go with them and transfers himself into Alibaba's knife.Night 15, Pages 1-8, 13, 15-16 Zagan Arc Alibaba is going through the Sacred Gate of the Dungeon Zagan, when he hears Amon's voice who says that he doesn't want to do it. He grumbles and says that he doesn't feel like doing it, because of his master. The two of them then sit in front of each other in an awkward atmosphere. Amon asks Alibaba what are his intentions, and whether he wants to have an affair with another Djinn as well. Amon complains, questioning Alibaba, as if he's dissatisfied with him. Alibaba thinks that at first Amon gave him an impression of a powerful Djinn and now wonders if he was always was such a whiny and jealous old man, who's even sulking right now, however, Amon is able to hear it somehow and asks if Alibaba said something, though he denies it.Night 90, Pages 8-10 After that, Amon explains that there is no need for Alibaba to have more than one Metal Vessel, and, what's more, he doesn't have the ability to have them anyway. He says that they, the Djinn, are able to understand in the moment they look at him, the necessary ability to use a Djinn; the quantity of Magoi. He adds that even though Alibaba has a quantity exceeding that of normal human, he's not a special human capable of using a great quantity like that of a Djinn. Alibaba is quite depressed hearing this, but Amon adds that he carries unusual potential with him. He says that Alibaba often risked his life for others and he, as his humble servant, decided to devote his power to such a master. Amon then tells Alibaba to complete his Djinn Equip. Alibaba thanks Amon as he runs towards him.Night 90, Pages 11-13 Afterwards, Amon materializes himself by using Alibaba's Magoi, in front of Zagan. He apologizes to Alibaba for it and says that he has to confirm something with Zagan. He asks him if he still doesn't intend to choose a king and hears from Zagan that he hates humans. Afterwards, Amon explains to the group that Zagan still has a disposition of choosing a king if someone arrives at the Treasury, showing as proof that he appraised them. Amon then begins to disappear. Alibaba asks what's wrong, and Amon explains that it's because he's not using a Magi's powers to materialize. In the Dungeon, the condensation of Rukh is high, but there is a limit. Aladdin asks if the reason why Amon never appeared no matter how many times he called him was because that it takes a great quantity of Magoi, but Amon denies this. He tells them that it's because Djinn shouldn't materialize on Earth, as they're only a pure power that the King of the Earth uses and adds that Solomon made them for that reason. He then bids Alibaba a farewell, saying that they will probably not meet each other for a while. As he disappears, he says that soon, he'll give birth.Night 92, Pages 9-10, 13-15 Magnostadt Arc Amon is summoned by Aladdin alongside Agares, Astaroth, Phenex and Leraje. Amon proclaims that their kings have to close the "dark spot", because otherwise, the world will be annihilated, which confuses everyone. He says about the hole which opened in the western sky and from there, the incarnation of evil will descend on them. It'll cause the white rukh to be erased from everything and the light and sun will die out, nothing will move. He says that in its wake would be a black sun, shining down on the world devoid of life. Alibaba asks Amon what they need to do in order to stop it. Amon explains that they have to destroy the "Medium", and the trigger which brings to the world the incarnation of evil, Ill Ilah, a high order from another dimension. The "Medium", the crystallized body of an immense quantity of black rukh and magoi, is Al-Thamen's final objective and the reason for causing world abnormalities. Aladdin says that they need to just destroy it, but Amon replies that it would be a difficult fight, even with him, "Solomon's proxy", there.Night 187, Pages 3-9 Then, Kouen starts questioning about Alma Torran. When Aladdin promises to tell him everything if he sends back the soldiers and help them fight, Amon, among others, is completely shocked. He notes that if he'll do it, the normal flow of "destiny" created by Solomon will be interrupted. When the King's Vessels head to the battle, he says that they leave everything to them.Night 187, Pages 10, 18 Abilities Djinn Abilities Amon_changes_size.png|Amon changes his size Ali_summon_amon.gif|Alibaba summon Amon's flame Alibaba and amon.png|Amon and Alibaba Ali'sFirstVessel.png|Amon's First Metal Vessel Alibaba's Second Vessel.png|Amon's Second Metal Vessel Wall_of_Flames.gif|Wall of Flames Amol Saika.png|Amon's Djinn Weapon Equip Amon_arm.png|Amon's Arm Djinn Equip Flame Sword.png|Alibaba reinforces his Djinn Weapon with Magoi Alibaba Djinn Equip.png|Djinn Equip Dherrsaiqa1.png|Changing the sword's size Amol_Dherrsaiqa.png|Amol Dherrsaiqa Amol_Dherrsaiqa's_attack.png|Amol Dherrsaiqa combined with Swordskills Dherrsaiqa2.png|Amol Dherrsaiqa combined with Swordskills (results) Amol_Al-Bador_Saiqa.png|Amon's Extreme Magic Al-Bador1.png Alibaba Saluja is Amon's Dungeon Capturer. As a Djinn, he can alter his size and rule his Dungeon. After he conquered his Fire Magic are being used by Alibaba. Amon's Metal Vessel is a small knife, that is later switched to a small sword, which Alibaba keeps at his side at all times. The members of Amon's Household are Morgiana, Olba and Toto. :Djinn Weapon Equip: To achieve Djinn Weapon Equip, Alibaba burns his arms with Amon's flames. Then he starts to burn his entire body. He keeps using more and more flames until he becomes the flames himself. Alibaba's knife becomes a large black sword, which is also called Amol Saiqa (Amon's Sword). As Alibaba's Djinn Weapon Equip progresses, his arms change into a black metallic substance. Alibaba calls it the Sword of Melting. It has the ability to produce and to manipulate fire. In both forms, the sword is completely immune to any type of fire or heat. If it is attacked by it, it will completely absorb it and strengthen itself. :*[[Amon's Royal Sword|'Amon's Royal Sword']]: Alibaba has also learned the second method of Djinn Weapon Equip where the weapon retains it's original shape using less Magoi and allows him to better use his sword skills and Amon's flame abilities. In this form his attack range is slightly larger so if his sword doesn't hit the opponent the heat produced around the sword is able to slice and enhance the range of the attack. :*[[Amol Dherrsaiqa|'Amol Dherrsaiqa']] (Amon's Roaring Flame Sword): After using the second method of Djinn Weapon Equip Alibaba summons and concentrates a large amount of flames around it. This turns it into a vortex of flames capable of incinerating everything it touches instantly. This can be combined with his Royal Swordplay. :*[[Amol Berka|'Amol Berka']] (Amol's Wall): For both forms, Alibaba can create a wall of flames to stop his enemies from approaching him. :Djinn Equip: Alibaba has mastered the ability to Djinn Equip. In his full Djinn Equip Alibaba has flame-like protrusions from his arms and legs, a third eye on his forehead and a naval piercing. While in this mode, Alibaba becomes very powerful, able to cut down three Black Djinn in one slash. :*[[Amol Al-Bador Saiqa|'Amol Al-Bador Saiqa']] (Flame Minister's Beheading Sword): When this Extreme Magic is summoned, it becomes a huge sword made of fire and a person made of fire which is able to pierce through the hardest objects and barriers. While clashing against Hakuryuu, it shown he improved this ability by transforming the flame warrior into the large phoenix with six wings (three on each side). The power is strong enough to resist against Hakuryuu's Extreme Magic. Relationships Alibaba Saluja When Amon first met Alibaba, he seemed to sigh unhappily, making Alibaba wonder what was wrong about being chosen. Before his dungeon collapsed, Amon transferred himself into Alibaba's knife, thus making Alibaba his King. Alibaba saw Amon as a powerful and stern Djinn, but wondered during their conversation if he was always a "whiny and jealous old man". However Amon believes in his king and declares that he would devote his powers in helping him. Trivia *His name is probably taken from the book . In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Amon being the seventh. The dungeon where Amon resided in was the 7th as well. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn Category:Djinn Equip Category:Alma Torran Category:Household Members